1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to a handheld electronic device including a search function. The invention also relates to a method of searching for data on a handheld electronic device.
2. Background Information
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
For example, known wireless handheld electronic devices support searching items that appear in a message list. Known PDA-centric devices (e.g., Palm®; various Pocket PCs) offer various searching functions. For example, known software for various Pocket PCs allows a user to find a file or an item of a single database through the following sequence of steps: (1) tap Start>Find; (2) in Find, enter the file name, word or other information the user wants to search for, except if the user has looked for this item before, tap the Find arrow and select the item from the list; (3) in Type, select a data type to help narrow the search; (4) tap Go after which the My Documents folder and subfolders are searched; and (5) in a Results list, tap the item the user wants to open.
As another example, a Palm® handheld device permits a user to employ a “Find” function to locate any word or phrase on the handheld. The user taps “Find”, enters the text to be found and then selects OK, and then taps the text that the user wants to review. The user, however, has no control over the scope of the search or the manner in which
the word or phrase is applied to the search. Also, it is believed that a user cannot manipulate items on the search results screen and, instead, must open the item (e.g., a message) before, for example, replying or forwarding the same.
Searching items that appear in a single message list or single database or single application is, however, a significant limitation due to the fact that there is a potentially a relatively large amount of data that is not displayed in the message list including, for example, addresses, calendar appointments, memos, tasks and other personal information management (PIM) data. The fact that this data is not searchable in an efficient manner represents an inconvenience to users. There remains a need, therefore, for a wireless handheld electronic device to be able to provide an efficient global search of that device.
There is also a need for a wireless handheld electronic device to be able to find specific message and other PIM data by using a text search string and a person's name.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in handheld electronic devices including a search function, and in methods of searching for data on handheld electronic devices.